


Instincts

by Littlethings987



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlethings987/pseuds/Littlethings987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are caught making out and Bellamy makes it his mission to flirt with Clarke to annoy Lexa. She doesn't handle jealousy well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I started watching the 100 this week and I am just so obsessed with this pairing. I hope you like this!

Clarke stood in Lexa's tent, glancing over the worn maps spread across her desk. She was alone, as most grounders were spread out around camp doing various jobs during the middle of the day. For once, the busy clan was peaceful. 

The rustling sound of the tent flap opening startled Clarke, and her hand immediately went to the knife on her hip. She relaxed a heartbeat later as Lexa gazed at her, an unusual look on her face. 

"Walk with me, Clarke of the Sky People?"

Clarke hesitated, slightly unnerved by Lexa's tone of voice. But then the commander smiled at her and any resolve she may have had disappeared. 

"Of course."

As they walked out and into the sprawling forest, Clarke laced Lexa's fingers through her own. No one was around not see, not that she cared. 

They drifted deeper in the woods in silence with the subtle noises of birds and smaller creatures. Finally, Clarke stopped, pulling Lexa to a halt. "Where are we going?"

Instead of responding, Lexa just stared at the blond girl seriously. She let her eyes slowly drift over Clarke's body before returning to her face. 

"I wanted to talk to you."

Clarke felt her chest tighten and she swallowed nervously at the words. Usually nothing that started with those words would be positive. She felt terror seize her at the thought of Lexa leaving. 

"Clarke-- I just-- you can't keep protecting me like this. You are the leader of your people, not a guard. It's not safe for you." Lexa's eyes flashed with worry and she leaned closer to the other woman. She had been waiting to say this since they had been trapped together in the ape habitat. "I can't lose you."

Clarke exhaled in relief before gently stroking Lexa's cheek. "I know. But I can't lose you either."

She leaned closer, pressing her body against the beautiful commander. Lexa meant everything to her; her life, her future, her happiness. Clarke would do anything to keep her alive. She placed her lips against Lexa's smooth skin, leaving a trail of light and teasing kisses down her neck. Anything. 

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two leaders froze, Clarke's teeth still grazing a pressure point on her jaw. Bellamy smirked, which snapped the shorter girl out of her daze. She quickly stepped away from Lexa, flushing in embarrassment. 

"The hunters have come back and are preparing a feast. I thought you would want to know." He addressed both of them, though his eyes stayed fixed on Clarke. Lexa curled her lip in annoyance before changing to her usual emotionless face. 

"Let's go then," Clarke declared, brushing her hair behind her ears. "I'm hungry."

She started jogging away, and Lexa ran to catch up. They were not very far in the forest, and within minutes they could smell meat roasting. About halfway there, Clarke had been surprised when Bellamy placed his hand on her shoulder. She chose not to comment on it and instead watched as the muscles in Lexa's face twitched in something akin to fury. 

Soon, though, everything was forgotten as the sound of grounders and sky people eating and laughing filled the camp. Clarke had never felt so glad about the progress they had made with the alliance until then. 

Tables had been set up, where various grounders were gathered. Lexa took her position at the head, with Indra on her left and Clarke on her right before sitting. Right away, the pair were swept into a conversation about borderlines and treaties with other tribes. 

Clarke didn't notice it at first, or at least not until it had happened a couple times. When she reached for a plate, Bellamy would reach for it too and brush their hands together. After that, she realized that he was leaning closer to her than usual, and kept giving her a knowing grin. 

She felt confused as to why he was acting this way, but didn't really mind. Bellamy was almost a brother to her now, after all they had been through. 

Lexa, on the other hand, had the strongest urge to choke him. Wrap her hands around his throat until he couldn't breath and make sure he never touched her Clarke again. That stupid man had no right to look at her princess that way. 

She spent the next half hour fuming as she watched Bellamy whisper to Clarke. He would say something, and she would throw back her head and laugh. He put his arm around her chair, and stared at Lexa with challenge in his eyes. But the final straw broke when he gently twirled a golden lock of Clarke's hair around his finger. 

She snapped, shoving her seat away from the table and standing. This drew few stares which she quickly waved away. Lexa then stalked over to Clarke, placing a warm hand on her arm.

"Will you come with me, leader of the sky people? There is something I wish to discuss in private."

Clarke tilted her head in bewilderment, but followed Lexa anyways as she led the way to her tent. They squeezed through the entrance before Clarke stopped near the front of the canopy. "Lexa? What did you-- "

Clarke didn't get to finish her sentence as Lexa grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. She pressed her against the wall roughly, grabbing her wrists. 

Clarke moaned as Lexa sucked on her bottom lip. She gasped at the sudden loss of touch when Lexa pulled back before attacking her neck again. 

"You're mine, all mine." Lexa growled into the skin on her collarbones. 

Clarke groaned and tried to suppress the little noises coming out of her mouth. "All yours. Just-- fuck, Lexa. Don't stop."

Lexa smiled before pulling the blond girl over to a pile of furs on the ground and carefully pushed her down on it. They were soft against Clarke's back as Lexa pulled open her shirt, ripping it. She licked and nipped her way down Clarke's smooth and pale stomach, eliciting a contented sigh from the other girl. 

She let her hands stray over curved hips as Clarke arched upwards. Slowly, she slid her fingers up and unclasped the thin material of her bra. Lexa gave her a look through half-lidded eyes before lowering her lips to Clarke's breast. 

Damn. Clarke couldn't stop the high pitched whine deep in her throat. The sensation of moist wetness against her body, surely leaving bruises tomorrow, was heavenly. She needed her closer, impossibly closer. 

Clarke wrapped her legs tightly around Lexa's thighs, desperately searching for the clasp of her armor. She found it, and the clink of metal being detached echoed as Lexa threw the covering away from them. She then found the button of Clarke's jeans, and yanked them down. Soon, they joined the pile of clothes forming on the floor. 

Lexa's eyes were dark with lust and her voice husky. "You belong to me, Clarke Griffin." 

She traced her palm down Clarke's body, before slipping her hand into her underwear. Softly, she exhaled in anticipation and waited for permission from the sky leader. 

Clarke groaned as a feather-light touch brushed over her clit, teasing. "Please, Lexa."

That was the last thing she heard before fingers pressed into her, and fuck she couldn't breathe anymore. Clarke closed her eyes, losing herself to heat pooling between her legs. God, she needed this so much. 

Lexa kept moving inside her, kissing her, biting any exposed skin. She shivered and pressed her body down, searching for friction. Clarke immediately reached for Lexa's creamy thighs, stroking them then gliding her hands higher. Lexa struggled to concentrate with the new distraction, pushing deeper and finding a rhythm. 

They rolled around on the smooth furs, desperately searching for a release. Clarke was gasping, thrusting her hips farther into Lexa's fingers. She was so close. 

"Lexa." Clarke trembled as she mumbled the name of the one person she was completely in love with. She let herself come undone, moaning and shaking, as the ache inside her subsided and was replaced with blissful nothingness. 

Clarke let a few seconds pass to regain her breath before she arched upwards, flipping Lexa underneath her. From her new position on top of the painted commander, she had a full view of her body. 

"You're so beautiful." She murmured into Lexa's belly button, eliciting a soft laugh with turned into a squeal as she licked from her navel down the other girl's abdomen. 

Clarke gently spread Lexa's legs and slipped in between them. She exhaled softly on the wetness before leaning forward and kissing the heated skin. Lexa shuddered, her thighs immediately clenching around Clarke's head. 

Clarke probed and touched with her mouth, making little circles over her clit and pushing inside her. Lexa's jaw was slack and her chest heaved rapidly as the feelings of overstimulation enveloped her. Time slowed as everything inside her tightened, and she came with a low cry. 

Clarke slid out from between her legs, and wrapped her arm around Lexa's midsection. Lexa reached up to wipe her forehead before pulling Clarke closer to her. They stayed cuddling on the pile of blankets a few seconds until Lexa spoke. 

"I need you, Clarke. Now and forever."

The blond closed her dark eyes, a contented smile spread across her face. "I know. I'm yours, Lexa." She snuggled closer, never wanting to move again. She would stay with Lexa for eternity. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
